Sweeter than Strawberries
by emperoring
Summary: This fanfic is my continuation of the story after the end of the anime series, keeping the couples the same after the last episode, Nagisa x Shizuma, Hikari x Amane etc...


Note: I do not own any rights to Strawberry Panic. This Fanfic is my interpretation of what happened after the end of the anime series, and uses English for all of the language, except the Japanese honorifics and any uses of French.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strawberry Panic: Sweeter than Strawberries (Continuation Fanfic)

Chapter 1: A New Dawn

The morning after the Étoile election dawned cloudy over Astraea Hill, while at the school itself it was the dawn of a new era. An era of change where friendships would further develop between the three schools of Miator, Spica, Lulim, and their students.

That morning Nagisa Aoi and Tamao Suzumi were woken by the sound of knocking.

"Who could that be this early?" Tamao yawned sleepily, slowly climbing out of her bed.

"Tamao-chan…" Nagisa grumbled, sitting up slowly, her red hair all misplaced.

"It's okay Nagisa-chan, I'll get it."

Tamao walked warily to the door and opened it to meet a slightly worried looking Shizuma Hanazono, clothed in her uniform with her silvery hair cascading in polite waves down her back.

"Sorry about this Tamao-san, but can I speak to you and Nagisa for a moment?" Shizuma asked patiently.

"Of course Shizuma-sama," Tamao replied.

Shizuma stepped quietly into the room, and Nagisa quickly jumped out of bed.

"Shizuma-sama!"

"Good morning, Nagisa," she smiled.

"So, what is it you want, Shizuma-sama?"

"First of all, I want to apologise for any pain I caused yesterday for either of you. Snatching Nagisa away just before the Étoile was announced; it must have been difficult for you both."

"It does not matter, Shizuma-sama," Tamao replied cautiously, "Nagisa-chan went to you of her own free will, and that is something to be admired: following your own heart."

"Tamao-chan…"

"But whatever happens, we will stay remain good friends," Tamao concluded.

"I see," Shizuma replied, smiling slightly, and turned to Nagisa, "That is good, for it will be difficult for you when I graduate."

"We will still see each other, right?" Nagisa asked, suddenly afraid.

"I hope so," Shizuma replied, "In fact, if everything happens the way I have planned, we should be able to. I have not seen my parents since I started here, thus I am quite capable of looking after myself."

"That long!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Yes!" Shizuma chuckled, "That's why I have the villa. I was given it as a gift as my family come from a place that is quite difficult to travel to from here."

"Ahh…" Nagisa and Tamao acknowledged.

"Well, I think I've kept you both long enough. I have to prepare for handing over the greenhouse and initiating the new Étoile," Shizuma concluded as she walked to the door.

"Thank you for the visit!" Nagisa and Tamao chimed as she closed the door behind her.

The two girls sat down on Nagisa's bed, with its owner smiling pleasantly.

"That was an unexpected visit," Tamao commented, yawning slightly, "And early too." She noticed Nagisa's loving smile then, "You really love Shizuma-sama don't you Nagisa-chan?"

"Yeah," Nagisa replied dreamily.

"Well, it's no good sitting around here. Let's get ready for the day ahead, Nagisa-chan" Tamao responded, getting up off the bed carefully.

***

Shizuma backed away from the door slowly. She had come a long way in the past year, finally overcoming her grief for Kaori, and finding new love with Nagisa. She walked back to her room quickly, taking care not to make too much noise at this early hour, before the majority of the students awoke. Miyuki, already dressed in her black Victorian style Miator uniform, greeted her as she opened the door.

"So you apologised then?"

"Yes. That's all sorted, now it's just handing everything over to Amane-san and Hikari-san," Shizuma replied as she closed the door and walked over to the window. Miyuki followed her slowly.

"They'll do a good job. Bar Nagisa-san and Tamao-san, Hikari-san and Amane-san are the only ones who could have done the job effectively."

The two friends gazed out upon the wintry view, the leaves on the evergreens still holding out among masses of brown trees and grey clouds. The church, visible in the distance, was a pillar of hope that created a warm heart within the cold.

***

At the same time as Shizuma knocked on the door of Nagisa and Tamao's room, Hikari Konohana woke as the new young Étoile. She lay peacefully, her thoughts absent, until the soft breathing of Yaya Nanto in the bed opposite brought her back to reality. She turned onto her side, thinking about the previous day, and of how happy she had been with Amane.

Eventually, she dragged herself quietly out of bed, being careful not to wake Yaya. She walked around her bed, and quietly opened her wardrobe and removed her uniform, before moving into the bathroom to get ready.

When she came out, Yaya was awake.

"Oh. I didn't wake you, did I Yaya-chan?" she whispered apologetically.

"Nah," Yaya yawned, "You're up early."

Hikari blushed slightly, "I arranged with Amane-senpai to meet her before we have to do the Étoile stuff."

"Oh. OK. Well, don't be late, Hikari-chan," Yaya replied, while Hikari moved towards the door. She tuned her head, nodded at Yaya, and then swept out of the room.

Yaya sat up stiffly in bed, "Hikari…" she sighed into the empty room.

***

Hikari quickly ran down to Spica's stable area, where the sounds of hooves could already be heard. She grasped the hard, cold wood of the fence where she had stood on so many occasions, relentlessly hoping for Amane's love. She stood there while the sound of hooves got progressive louder, until Amane appeared on her beloved horse Star Bright.

"Amane-senpai!" Hikari shouted into the cold air.

"Hikari!" Amane shouted back confidently, increasing Star Bright's speed slightly. She confidently cantered across the large space of ground, before slowing down to stop in front of her angel.

"Good morning, Hikari," Amane greeted Hikari pleasantly.

"Good morning, Amane-senpai," she smiled back.

"Cold this morning isn't it? I think we could be seeing more snow today."

Hikari nodded in reply, "Not as bad as yesterday, I hope."

"Want a quick ride?"

"Yes please!" Hikari cried, happily.

She proceeded to hop over the fence and jump onto Star Bright's back with assistance from Amane.

"Ready?" Amane asked.

"Yes."

On Hikari's reply, Amane set Star Bright off in a quick trot towards the stables.

Hikari enjoyed the morning ride so much, that she felt like she could ride with her love forever, but eventually she had to jump off. The two of them worked together to stable Star Bright, and then set off for the changing rooms hand in hand.


End file.
